Inuyasha eres un TONTO
by Sisi-InuyashaKagome8
Summary: Porque aunque era un momento especial, Inuyasha siempre sabía como arruinarlo...pero así era como yo lo amaba


**Inuyasha POV**

La verdad es que hacía mucho calor y para ser honesto es que ver a Kagome con un pequeño conjunto de ropa, bañándose con Sango y Shippo en el río no ayudaba a bajar mi calor corporal… ¡demonios! Me estoy volviendo igual de pervertido que él idiota de Miroku… ¡keh!...pero es que por kami…no podía ser posible que una mujer se viera tan endemoniadamente sensual y al mismo tiempo tan bella e inocente

-me doy cuenta que estás muy pendiente de la señorita Kagome—dijo pícaramente el monje

Me sobresalte, la verdad es que estaba tan pendiente de Kagome que no había sentido al monje— ¡keh! No sé de qué hablas Miroku—desvié la mirada del cuerpo de Kagome

-bueno pues…creo que nadie puede ser tan ciego para no darse cuenta de la belleza de la señorita Kagome—el muy idiota se sentó junto a mi…y comenzó a observar a las chicas y al enano— ¿no lo crees tú?—sonriendo,

Me levante furioso, no podía soportar que alguien que no fuera Yo mirara a Mi Kagome— ¡no digas esas cosas monje libidinoso! ¡Y ni te atrevas a estar mirando a Kagome! ¿Quedo claro?—estaba realmente furioso, y la verdad es que si este monje quería molestarme y cabrearme, pues lo estaba logrando

-tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada…solo era un cumplido para la señorita Kagome, tu sabes que yo tengo mis ojos solo para Sango—eso ya lo sabía, este monje babeaba por Sango, pero aun así no quería ni imaginar que pudiera ver a Kagome—solo digo que…si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado con los jóvenes aldeanos que andan por ahí, ya vez que Kagome es una chica bastante amable y bueno…es hermosa, no tendría nada de malo que alguien se fijara en ella… ¿o sí?— ¿el muy idiota me estaba sonriendo después de decirme eso? ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Demonios! Es verdad, esos estúpidos aldeanos podían comenzar a mirar a Kagome, que podía hacer, Kagome y yo no habíamos hablado nada sobre…bueno…nosotros, cada vez que quería hablar de ese tema con Kagome, me ponía tan nervioso que al final lo único que conseguía era que ella se molestara conmigo y por ende…irme al suelo

- ¡Inuyasha!—me volví hacía el río, grave error, Kagome estaba demasiado cerca de mí, estaba nervioso ¡Maldición!— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien?—muy bien…ahora Kagome pensaba que yo estaba loco y como si fuera poco, se estaba acercando más—Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros al rio?—me sonroje…sé que lo hice, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ella sonríe así?

-eeeh…no, no puedo creer que estén perdiendo el tiempo en algo como esto—si de acuerdo no fue la mejor forma de hablarle a Kagome, pero es que necesitaba sacar toda esta rabia que tenía dentro, no culpaba a Kagome, pero… ¡maldición! No podía acercárseme con esa ropa…si es que se le podía llamar ropa a eso que andaba trayendo—además Naraku puede aparecer en cualquier momento y ustedes están aquí en el rio como si no tuviéramos ninguna preocupación—me volteé, necesitaba dejar de mirar a Kagome

-bien pues si piensas que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, pues vete a la aldea—note de inmediato el tono enojado y además el olor de Kagome cambió rápidamente, oh no…se había enojado de verdad— ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, como se me podría haber ocurrido pasar un rato agradable todos juntos—Kagome cada vez iba bajando más el tono de voz, tanto que si no tuviera mi sentido auditivo tan desarrollado no la hubiera escuchado, pero lo que paso después de verdad me sorprendió y me dio aún más miedo—creo que iré a entrenar con la anciana Kaede—Kagome estaba sonriendo, sabía que era una sonrisa falsa, se le notaba, que kami me protegiera, el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca de mí—nos vemos luego chicos, supongo que en la cena—Kagome comenzó a caminar, baje las orejas, estaba esperando el abajo que sabía me merecía, pero nunca llego, Kagome se alejó, hasta que ninguno de nosotros la pudo seguir con la mirada

**Kagome POV**

No podía creer que Inuyasha fuera tan cruel, nos estábamos divirtiendo, es verdad que Naraku podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pero hace tanto tiempo que no teníamos días como ese y pensé que podíamos estar todos juntos compartiendo. Pero al parecer fue un error…aaah…quizás exageré, pero de verdad que quería estar con mis amigos y sobre todo con Inuyasha. Llegue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero no estaba, que raro…bueno quizás solo había ido a ver algunos aldeanos. Me vestí y comencé a preparar algo de comer, estaba algo despistada ya que no me di cuenta que alguien me observaba

-Inuyasha…me asustaste, ¿sucede algo?—estaba como luchando contra sí mismo, trate de alivianar el ambiente, después de todo, no quería pelear con él—la comida estará en unos momentos, así que no te preocupes—le sonreí pero Inuyasha me miraba fijamente y muy serio

-necesito hablar contigo algo importante Kagome—comenzó a acercarse mí…bien, estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa, muy bien Kagome, no puedes ser más obvia— ¿crees que podemos hablar? Porque de verdad necesitamos hacerlo—me estaba mirando fijamente, mi corazón latía muy rápido

-eeeh…claro Inuyasha—dejando lo que estaba haciendo y acercándome a él— ¿te parece que vayamos al árbol sagrado?—Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cabaña, lo seguí, estaba realmente nerviosa, Inuyasha últimamente estaba muy raro, sobre todo conmigo, a menudo me observaba y cuando se daba cuenta de que yo lo estaba viendo, desviaba rápidamente la mirada, por fin llegamos—y bueno… ¿de qué querías hablar Inuyasha?

-bueno…yo—estaba nervioso, podía darme cuenta, conocía demasiado bien a Inuyasha, más que nadie…suspiro—quería hablar sobre…nosotros—me petrifique en cuanto dijo 'nosotros', no podía creerlo, Inuyasha hablando sobre nuestra nula relación amorosa, no era que me quejara sobre la relación que llevábamos, pero…la verdad él ya conocía mis sentimientos, y después de la muerte de Kikyou pensé que algo iba a ocurrir, no era que después de su muerte yo quería que Inuyasha viniera a mí y me dijera que me quería, no claro no, pero…bueno—yo…quería que…dejáramos las cosas claras entre tú y yo—me estaba mirando fijamente, no estaba jugando, podía darme cuenta

**Inuyasha POV**

Bien al fin estaba haciendo algo valiente y estaba enfrentando a Kagome, era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle mis sentimientos y que quería estar con ella luego de que destruyéramos a Naraku, tenía que hacer entender a Kagome que la quería solo a ella

-sobre…nosotros—Kagome estaba muy nerviosa…y se comenzaba a sonrojarse, me encantaba cuando lo hacía se veía más hermosa, bueno ella siempre era hermosa…muy bien Inuyasha otra vez te quedaste mirándola como embobado, ¡idiota! ¡Concéntrate! Genial…ahora era yo el sonrojado, simplemente genial

-bueno lo primero que quería decirte, era que lamento haberte hablado así cuando estábamos en el lago—baje un poco la mirada, pero note que Kagome se relajaba y me sonreía, sabía que le había molestado como la trate…y la verdad era que yo también estaba molesto conmigo mismo por ello—lo que de verdad quería decirte era que…que yo…—demonios estaba muy nervioso, pero tenía que lograrlo, por Kagome, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que iba a pasar, comencé a sentir un asqueroso olor a lobo, no podía ser…ese maldito lobo sarnoso venía hacia acá

- ¡Kagome!—llego gritando el muy maldito—Kagome, te extrañe, ¿Cómo has estado?—le había tomado las manos a Mi Kagome el muy sarnoso, Kagome estaba incomoda, y yo cada vez más furioso

-Kouga que bueno verte, bueno estoy muy bien… ¿y tú?—Kagome le sonrío, bien, era suficiente, estaba a punto de declararme y este idiota llegaba y me interrumpía

- ¿Qué haces aquí lobo sarnoso?—si estaba molesto, no iba a soportar que este idiota, me acerque a ellos y me interpuse entre el idiota y Kagome—no tienes porqué acercarte tanto idiota—estaba casi gruñendo, lo sé...

-tranquilo Inuyasha—Kagome puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, ¿tranquilo? ¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo que me quedara tranquilo?—Kouga, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—Kagome le sonreía y claro el idiota también a ella

-bueno…la verdad solo quería saber cómo estaba mi mujer—estaba colmando mi paciencia— ¿este perro idiota no te ha hecho nada Kagome?- ¡hey! No soy ningún perro idiota, como se atreve…lo mataré, saque mi espada

-no estoy de humor como para soportarte idiota—sí, estaba muy cabreado—te mataré—iba a atacarlo con mi espada, pero alguien me detuvo

-Inuyasha por favor—si, Kagome ya estaba defendiendo al idiota este—no peleen—me miro, sabía cómo jugar—Kouga, estoy bien…Inuyasha siempre me cuida, no debes desconfiar de él—le estaba sonriendo a este idiota, y el cómo embobado solo asentía, no puedo creerlo

- ¡keh! Bien…entonces te dejo tranquila—estaba enojado, yo quería hablar con Kagome y llega este lobo y nos interrumpe—quizás hay muchas cosas de las que deban hablar ustedes dos ¿no?—si me estaba pasando, pero es que no me controlo cuando estoy enojado, creo que se nota—me voy—guarde a colmillo de acero y comencé a alejarme

- ¡Inuyasha…espera!—me grito Kagome, pero ya me estaba alejando lo suficiente

**Kagome POV**

Es que no podía creer que justo cuando Inuyasha al fin me iba a decir algo sobre nosotros llego Kouga, demonios no podía tener una peor suerte. Ahora Inuyasha estaba molesto, simplemente ¡genial! Había pasado más de una hora desde que Kouga se había ido…y mucho más tiempo desde que Inuyasha se había marchado, decidí salir a buscarlo, debíamos terminar esa conversación de una vez por todas

-¿Dónde estará?—comencé a buscarlo por el bosque, pero no estaba por ninguna parte— ¡Inuyasha! ¿¡Dónde estás!—grite, sabía que si estaba cerca me oiría, sus orejas nunca fallaban. Sentí un ruido y decidí seguirlo, quizás era este tonto que estaba aún enojado— ¿Inuyasha?—pregunte al aire, pero no era él, solo eran unos pájaros, genial…Inuyasha sí que estaba cabreado conmigo, pero yo no hice nada malo, solo no quería que comenzara una pelea con Kouga, nada más. Estaba cerca del pozo, así que me acerque y me senté en él, suspire y comencé a ver las estrellas.

-Kagome—oí mi nombre…y ahí estaba el tonto que había estado buscando hace tanto tiempo—veo que ya se fue el idiota de Kouga, ¿hablaron lo suficiente?—frunció el ceño, sí claramente estaba aún enojado

-sí, se fue hace mucho Inuyasha, y para que sepas, no conversamos nada fuera de lo común—me moleste, no podía creer que de verdad estábamos peleando por Kouga—solo venía de visita nada más, no tenías que ser tan descortés

- ¿yo descortés? ¡Keh! Y sigues defendiéndolo, genial—giro la cabeza, estaba muy molesto, pero yo también, no dejaría que me culpara por algo así—si tanto te gusta estar con él, entonces ¿Por qué no te vas con él de una buena vez?—ouch eso dolió, no tenía por qué ser tan hiriente, que no le había quedado claro que yo quería estar con él

-mira Inuyasha, sabes que, no comenzaré a pelear contigo, estoy algo cansada de esto—suspire, de verdad me agotaba todo esto, lo único que quería era estar con él, era eso tan difícil de aceptar—Kouga solo vino para saber cómo estaba, nada más, si quieres seguir molesto por eso, haya tú—me levante de mi asiento y comencé a caminar, volvería a la aldea y dormiría, había sido un día bastante largo.

Pasé por el lado de Inuyasha, sin siquiera mirarlo, yo también estaba molesta y más que eso, decepcionada, había tenido la esperanza de que me dijera algo, pero no…

**Inuyasha POV**

Está bien, quizás exagere al decirle eso a Kagome, pero es que en serio estaba molesto, ese idiota de Kouga había arruinado el momento en que iba a dejar las cosas en claro con Kagome. Y ahora Kagome estaba molesta, lo note y además algo que odiaba era que también estaba decepcionada, no podía tolerar algo así, tenía que hacer algo.

-Kagome espera—y la tome del brazo antes de que se alejara más—no quise ser molesto, es solo que…bueno—muy bien Inuyasha, grandes palabras para alivianar el ambiente

-tranquilo, no hay problema—sonrío de lado, pero vamos esa no era la sonrisa normal de Kagome, era muy falsa—estoy algo cansada Inuyasha, me gustaría ir a dormir—dijo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre—buenas noches—me sonrío y se estaba soltando cuando agarre más fuerte, lo que la sorprendió— ¿Qué ocurre?

-de verdad lo siento Kagome, no debí hablarte así, no es tu culpa después de todo, solo estaba molesto porque de verdad quería decirte algo importante—uuf nunca había dicho algo tan sincero y sin tartamudeos, cosa que siempre me pasaba cuando hablaba con Kagome— ¿crees que podemos hablar ahora?—si me decía que no, pues…trataría mañana, no dejaría ese tema solo porque Kagome no quería en ese momento hablarlo

-está bien, hablemos—ahora si sonriendo de verdad, genial…ahora sí que volvía a estar nervioso, ¿Qué me hacía esta mujer? La solté y quede de frente a ella, pero tuve que desviar la mirada, Kagome me estaba mirando fijo…y sus ojos estaban brillando y no quería perderme en ellos, porque sabía que me pondría más nervioso de lo que estaba

-bien…lo que quería decirte era que…bueno…yo—excelente no podía decirle, vamos no es como si fuera un niño de 5 años, ¡Hasta Shippo hubiera podido decirlo! Genial ahora me estaba comparando con el enano, tenía que tomar todo el valor y decírselo de una vez—Kagome…lo que quería decirte es que, cuando todo esto termine…a mí me gustaría que…bueno…tú y yo…tú y yo— ¡vamos hombre, tú puedes hacerlo! ¡No eres un cobarde, vamos dile y ya!—quería saber si tu querrías quedarte conmigo—muy bien genio, no le has dicho nada nuevo

-eso me haría muy feliz Inuyasha— ¿Qué? Gire mi rostro y vi de frente a Kagome, me estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que tanto amo, se vía hermosa—sabes que nada me haría más feliz que quedarme contigo, yo te prometí permanecer a tu lado—se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, ¡oh por kami! Tome su mano y la acerque a mí, la abrace, amaba estar así con Kagome, era como si fuéramos nosotros nada más, no importaba ya nada más si Kagome estaba conmigo

-Te amo Kagome— ¿yo dije eso? ¿De verdad?, vaya…eso sí que salió sin si quiera pensarlo, Kagome estaba muy sonrojada, no es para menos, nunca le había dicho algo así, creo que después de que terminara la batalla contra Naraku, se lo repetiría cada vez que pudiera si ella se ponía tan feliz

-yo también te amo Inuyasha—eso hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, y mezclado con la mirada de Kagome en ese momento no pude más que sonrojarme. Vaya que era feliz en ese momento ¡Muy feliz! ¡Kagome me amaba! ¡En tu cara lobo sarnoso! ¡Sí! Miré esos ojos chocolate que tanto me gustaban…y mi mirada se desvió a sus labios, necesitaba saber cómo sabían los labios de Kagome, se veían tan suaves y perfectos que tenía que comprobarlo, creo que Kagome si dio cuenta de mis intenciones, porque se puso muy nerviosa y sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, si era eso lo que provocaba en Kagome con un simple beso, quería averiguar qué pasaría cuando fuera el momento de bueno…marcarla como mía…si definitivamente me estaba juntando demasiado con el idiota de Miroku, no debía pensar en esas cosas ahora, si no quería pasar una vergüenza con Kagome en un momento tan especial como ese, pero es que justo se me vinieron a la cabeza todas esas veces que la he visto, sobre todo el día de hoy con esa ropa tan diminuta, si debo dejar de pensar en eso ¡Ahora!

Me dejé de pensar tantas cosas y corte la distancia que había entre nosotros y al fin pude besar los labios de Kagome. Era una sensación simplemente Única, nada se podía comparar a ese momento, era un beso bastante suave, ninguno de los dos era muy experto en la materia, pero estaba seguro de que aprenderíamos juntos, de eso no había duda.

**Kagome POV**

¡Oh por Kami! Inuyasha y yo nos estábamos besando…sí ¡Besando! O esto era simplemente maravilloso, además de que me había dicho que me amaba, no podía creerlo, es que lo dijo tan de improviso que me tomo totalmente desprevenida, pero me hizo realmente ¡Muy feliz! Y ahora ese beso, me estaba comenzando a faltar el aire, pero de verdad no quería separarme de él, esto era hermoso, único, los labios de Inuyasha simplemente eran lo más sabroso que había probado, era tan dulce. Pero vamos somos personas, se nos acabó el aire y nos separamos lentamente, nuestras frentes quedaron unidas, abrí los ojos e Inuyasha me estaba mirando, su mirada la más hermosa que había visto nunca, es que esos ojos dorados eran simplemente hermosos

-esto fue simplemente perfecto—solté…y me sonroje como nunca, Inuyasha también estaba sonrojado, pero estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa muy bella

-si…lo fue—sonriendo aun, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mi frente, fue lo más tierno que Inuyasha había hecho, ese simple gesto había hecho que mi corazón latiera feliz, me abrazo, como amaba estar entre sus brazos, era simplemente maravilloso—vamos a la aldea…es algo tarde y necesitas descansar—dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído, algo que me puso más nerviosa, es cierto que era algo normal, amaba mucho a Inuyasha, pero también lo deseaba mucho, todas esas veces que tuve que curarlo realmente fue una tortura para mí, si ya lo sé, me estaba volviendo una pervertida como Miroku, pero es que este hombre era simplemente ¡Perfecto!—Kagome—me estaba llamando, genial, me quede pensando demasiado tiempo— ¿estás bien?—pregunto separándose de mí—te quedaste en silencio de repente—alzo una ceja

-estoy bien, solo estoy muy feliz—y de verdad lo estaba, era el mejor día de mi vida—vamos a la aldea, ¿te parece comer algo?—sonreí

-bueno…la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre—su estómago rugió e Inuyasha se avergonzó, se veía adorable—no como desde la mañana—se rasco la cabeza, geste obvio de que estaba nervioso— ¿crees que puedas hacerme algo de comer?—pregunto y me sorprendí, por lo general Inuyasha siempre quería ramen y nada más, y que me pidiera que le cocinara era algo de verdad raro, pero no le diría que no

-claro, vamos a preparar algo, ¿te parece bien?—tome su mano y comencé a caminar con él hacía la aldea

- ¿Kagome?—desvié mi mirada para posarla en él, dándole a entender que tenía toda mi atención— ¿de verdad no pasó nada con Kouga?—y es así como se arruina una noche perfecta, oh pero es ¿que no pudo quedarse simplemente callado?

-sabes Inuyasha… ¡eres un TONTO!—si estaba enojada, pero es que ¿cómo podía romper un momento como ese?— ¡ABAJO!—comencé a caminar deprisa—idiota—suspiré, pero sonreí, después de todo, así era Inuyasha, y es así como lo amaba

- ¡Kagome espera!—sonreí aún más, sí…era así como amaba a mi tonto Inuyasha


End file.
